


Two Wine Glasses. Two.

by zenby



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenby/pseuds/zenby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as The Iron Bull enjoyed having the inquisitor around, he absolutely loved it when she went away for a few days. Fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wine Glasses. Two.

As much as The Iron Bull enjoyed having the inquisitor around, he absolutely loved it when she went away for a few days. He had safely secured himself the quite cozy position of her official 'house-sitter' - or more accurately, 'the guy who sleeps in her chambers while she's gone and makes sure no one breaks in or something like that'. Her chambers were clean and well-decorated and her bed was unnecessarily massive, so being there was about the closest Bull would come to having a fancy getaway in some posh village hotel. The best part, the real foam on top of the ale, was the look of absolute steaming envy Dorian had given him at the realization that he hadn't thought of it first.

Asking Krem to accompany him the first time was slightly nerve-wracking, only because it had felt something like a proposal; something that only the mushiest of lovers would ask of each other. _Yes, my dearest, would you like to come with me to sleep on the inquisitor's red silk sheets and tell stories under torch light?_ It felt ridiculous. But to his pleasant surprise, Krem had agreed, even making a comment about her exquisite taste the first time he'd seen her décor. Now, months later, not only was Bull not the least bit worried about sounding mushy, but Krem didn't even need to be asked - when the inquisitor was away, he and Bull excitedly stuffed some clothes in a satchel and made camp in her room, grinning to each other as they enjoyed the occasional light breeze that swept in through her curtains.

As nice as it was to have nothing to do but fuck and enjoy the quiet, Bull found himself often restless with nothing to do, and usually busied himself with something or other he'd find in the room - like now, as he polished the silver on an ornate but tarnished shortsword that hung in an iron weapon rack beside her bed. He hummed as he did so, occasionally looking up to glance out the window for a moment to see if the weather or the sun's position had changed. It really was peaceful here; no wonder Dorian liked it so much.

Catching a glimpse of something in the reflection of the smallish blade in his hand, Bull looked over his shoulder to get an eyeful of Krem, wearing nothing but his smalls,and naked from the waist upwards. He had a hand on his hip and his head tilted as he focused intently on his own reflection in the full body mirror propped up in the corner. Such a fragile item was a bit of a rarity in these parts, so Krem found himself fascinated by it and drawn to the shiny glass that showed him his own face. Bull chuckled under his breath, wondering if all vints were as vain as his Krem-boy. The larger man stood, dropping the inquisitor's sword back into its place in the rack before wandering over to his lover, standing behind him. By the way he jumped when Bull placed a hand on his shoulder, Krem hadn't noticed, even with the reflection. Focused bastard, wasn't he? Rubbing on that shoulder gently, Bull spoke in a low rumble, just a little more hushed than usual.

"I think you look wonderful, Krem de la Krem."

"What?" Krem's reflection responded, raising an eyebrow at his tall companion and grinning amusedly. "If you want to fuck, you only have to say so, you know. No use buttering me up."

Bull laughed in response, sliding his hands off Krem's shoulders to hug him around the waist. "You know full well I am already aware of that, Krem. I just wanted to let you know." Slowly rocking his smaller-framed companion from side to side, Bull's smile grew wider as he continued looking up and down Krem's reflected image. "Remember when we went to that wedding feast, and the inquisitor made us wear matching ties on our collars to show everyone we were together?"

"How could I forget? We danced until our ankles were sore and your clunky toes had stepped on my feet a thousand times." Krem laughed lightly, leaning back against Bull, knowing his lover would hold him stable. "You dropped _two_ wine glasses. _Two_. And you told me you were worried there wouldn't be enough food for everyone."

"Yes," Bull chuckled, rubbing his hands up over the curves of Krem's torso and back down again, enjoying the feeling of rubbing his thumbs over the tanned, lean muscle that was the building block that made up the man that he was holding in his arms. "What else did I say? Refresh an old man's memory, eh?"

"You - you said my dancing was beautiful," Krem stuttered, his voice briefly sounding hoarse. Of course, Krem undoubtedly knew that both of them remembered that night well enough to recite every line. Bull just wanted to hear it recounted in Krem's voice. "You called me Kadan, said you loved me." Tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, Krem turned around to face Bull before giving him a playful whack on the arm. "You asshole. I love you, too. Mushy bastard."

Bull slid his hands down Krem's sides, grabbing him under the ass and lifting him high enough to press a kiss to his lips. The Qunari smiled when he pulled back, chuckling happily, elated from being so close to the man he loved. "Want to dance, Kadan?"

"My tits are out."

"So are mine," Bull replied easily, earning a laugh and another whack from the man in his arms. He spun Krem around in lieu of a waltz, chuckling with him when the pair almost knocked over that big fancy mirror in their own clumsiness. Bull squeezed Krem tighter, making a mental note to polish the rest of the inquisitor's weapons as a way to thank her... for all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dfab trans myself, and I really just wanted a cute little story with Krem and Bull that wasn't 'dysphoria dysphoria dysphoria'. Hope you liked it!


End file.
